Scouting The Warehouse
Scouting The Warehouse '''is a mission in the mod Objectives *Drive to the warehouse *Enter the warehouse *Follow the manager and take pictures *Go to Todd's house Script ''No matter what time this mission is started, it always starts at 11 a.m.'' Lis is sleeping in Trey's bed, snoring loudly. Suddenly, she stops snoring and wakes up as her eyes dart around 'Lis: '''Trey? That you? ''Lis raises and turns her head, finding out that Trey was sleeping next to her, cradling her in a spooning position. Lis then yells at Trey as she quickly gets out of the bed 'Lis: '''Gottverdammt! (''Goddamnit!) '''Trey: ''*Same time as Lis* What's the problem!? '''Lis: '''What happened to you staying on the couch!? '''Trey: '''Hey, don't give me shit for being clingy! You knew me for god knows how many years! '''Lis: '''Fine! ''Lis walks around the room and looks at a digital alarm clock Lis: 'That clock right? '''Trey: '''Yeah. '''Lis: '''So it's eleven, what time does the warehouse open? '''Trey: '''Nine- '''Lis: '''Nine, good. I'm gonna go there and check some stuff out. '''Trey: '''What, for the robbery? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I got an idea. '''Trey: '''What's the idea? '''Lis: '''A good one. I'll give you a call once I got what I need. '''Trey: '''It's fine, just meet me at Todd's, I told him we'd hang out today. '''Lis: '''Alright, I'll meet you at Todd's then. ''Lis walks out of Trey's basement The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the Soma warehouse The player arrives at the warehouse. The player is instructed to enter the office The player enters the office. After entering, a short cutscene occurs Lis walks into the office as the manager approaches her 'Manager: '''May I help you? '''Lis: '''Yeah, eh...I'm here from the corporate office out in Baltimore- '''Manager: '''We don't have an office in Ba ltimore- '''Lis: '''You do as of last week. Anyway, I'm here to inspect your warehouse for...safety, and...good working conditions and...other things. '''Manager: '''Aren't you a little young to be an inspector- '''Lis: '''Hey, don't give me shit just because I can't remember 9/11- '''Manager: '''I never said that. '''Lis: '''Good, then either you show me around and I can decide if you're running this place up to standards or I can fire you. ''The manager thinks for a few seconds 'Manager: '''Alright, c'mon. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to follow the manager as he gives a tour of the warehouse. During the tour, the two make conversation 'Lis: '''So, is everything insured? Like, the product and the equipment? '''Manager: '''Yep, insurance inventory coverage I've got the paperwork in my office if you- '''Lis: '''Na, fuck the paperwork. Has this place ever been robbed before? '''Manager: '''I've been here fourteen years and not a robbery. '''Lis: '''And are there any precautions regarding break-ins after hours? '''Manager: '''Security guards, locked doors, etc. '''Lis: '''Locked doors? ''The player is instructed to take a picture of the door as the manager talks 'Manager: '''Yeah, deadbolts on all of them, only the managers can open and close up. '''Lis: '''So, in all hypothetical sense, a guy with really long hair who puts on enough aftershave to drown a housecat won't be able to break in here and steal some stuff? '''Manager: '''He probably could, if he survived the gunshots. '''Lis: '''They use live rounds? ''The player is instructed to take a picture of a guard standing by a doorway, and then of a skylight as they talk 'Manager: '''Yep. They used to have batons, but now they got rifles after 9/11. '''Lis: '''That's a little extreme for a warehouse. And speaking of extremes, I see you have a skylight up there- '''Manager: '''That we do. '''Lis: '''Is there any way I can get up there? You know, to check the locks and whatnot. '''Manager: '''I don't know. I mean, you don't even have the paperwork. ''A short cutscene occurs. As Lis argues with the manager, the real inspector arrives with a security guard 'Lis: '''What the fuck are you talking about!? I just told you I was legit! '''Inspector: '''What the fuck are you doing here!? '''Lis: '''I'm the inspector here, so you tell me what you're doing here first before I have you sacked! '''Manager: ' *To Lis* ''I think that guy's the real inspector- '''Lis: '''Shut up, you stupid cunt! ''Lis punches the manager as the inspector addresses the guard 'Inspector: '''Take her out of here, I gotta make my rounds. ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to escape the security guard and go to Todd's house. When running out of the warehouse, the guard yells out to Lis 'Guard: '''Tresspassing's a criminal offense! I can get you jailed! '''Lis: '''Sucking cock is a criminal offense! ''The player arrives at Todd's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis walks into Todd's open garage, to which Todd, Trey, and Neil are examining the model train layout built in the garage 'Neil: '''Isn't it beautiful? '''Trey: '''Yeah, trains. '''Lis: '''Yo amigos '''Trey: '''Yo Lis, how'd everything go? '''Lis: '''Got some pictures, but not much else to go on with the building itself since they chased me out. ''Lis hands Trey her phone and examines Neil's model train layout as Trey looks through the pictures 'Lis: '''Damn, this is one nice setup. '''Neil: '''Yeah? Thanks, I tried to make it as accurate to town as I could- '''Lis: '''It ain't accurate, though. The road isn't that close to the track- '''Neil: '''Cut me some slack for having all this space to work with- '''Todd: '''Yeah Lis, give Uncle Neil a break! '''Lis: '''Wait, you said that this is modelled after here, right? ''Neil nods his head 'Lis: '''Then that warehouse, the one Trey was telling me about, should be right...here. ''Lis points at a model warehouse as Trey hands her the phone back '''Trey: '''Yeah, that looks about right, right down to the skylights. '''Neil: '''Well, thanks. I used clear plastic sheets for the glass- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting* Yeah, I don't need specifics, I need references. But it is accurate though, yeah? '''Neil: '''Yeah...should be. '''Lis: '''Yes...Trey, look at this. ''Lis points at the road leading up to the warehouse on the model 'Lis: '''Is that road always that empty? '''Trey: '''Nope, they got some rent-a-cops sitting by in one of their cars. ''Lis points at another part of the model 'Lis: '''So that isn't an option, but are those doors over there an option? '''Trey: '''Should be, unless you wanna go in through the skylights- '''Neil: '''Hold up, you're gonna do break into there? '''Lis: '''Yeah. But for a good cause, though. Kinda like Robin Hood. '''Neil: '''But instead of the Sherwood Forest, it's a small town in the Alleghenies? '''Lis: '''Precisley! We take from the rich and give to the poor, this case the rich being a distribution warehouse. '''Neil: '''And you want to do this...why? ''Trey and Lis look at eachother 'Trey: '''Because they're selling missile technology to the Koreans! '''Lis: '''Yeah! And my folks kicked me out and I need the money. '''Neil: '''Yeah, they were telling me about that...and you think you can get the money by robbing a warehouse, full of armed guards, and sell the electronics on the black market? '''Lis: '''Beats being a waitress. ''Neil laughs as he sits down in a chair next to where he controls his trains 'Neil: '''I can't blame you, though. Back when I was your age, I was always getting into trouble until I joined the army. But hell, I watched three of you grow up, and you all had some pretty crazy ideas. Like going to them raves for starters, uh...gluing condoms on a squad car, ''*points to Lis* paying that Autistic kid to strip naked in the middle of your math class- 'Lis: '''It was never proven I paid him. '''Neil: '''Case in point, you kids do some stupid things, but you also got some good heads on your shoulders. My advice to you, don't get yourselves killed. ''Lis grins 'Lis: '''No promises. ''*To Trey* ''So we go in through the skylights, deal with security, load up the goods in a truck- '''Trey: '''Who's gonna provide the truck? '''Todd: '''I can...if you want. '''Lis: '''Fair enough. We park the truck here, load it up, drive it through there and to the buyer. '''Trey: '''You already got a buyer lined up? '''Lis: '''Yeah...kinda...well, no. But I can get one, though. ''Treylooks at Todd and Neil, then back to Lis 'Trey: '''Alright, get them on the wire, get back to me. '''Lis: '''Alright, later on amigos. Gentlemen, enjoy your trains. ''Lis exits the garage Mission passed. Lis automatically calls Willem 'Willem: '''Lis, hello. '''Lis: '''Willem, a buddy of mine has a job lined up, and we needed a buyer, and I thought of you. '''Willem: '''Whatever this job is, I hope to does better than when we met. What's the plan? '''Lis: '''Break into a warehouse, get hold of some flatscreens and the likes, and sell them to you, you spread them out on the black market, or however that works. '''Willem: '''Yeah...I'm more of a gun guy, though- '''Lis: '''So you're not interested? '''Willem: '''Seeing how you handled what I gave you in the past, I'm eager to see you and your team pull this off. Meet me at my place with your friends, I'll hook you guys up with some firepower. '''Lis: '''Really? Thanks, Willem amigo! I'll be by soon! ''Lis hangs up